Mirrors
by aqua0draco
Summary: Clary is broken and scarred by Jace. Based on song Mirrors by Lil Wayne and Bruno Mars better story inside


Shattered Mirrors

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or the books they belong to Cassandra Clare and I don't own the song sadly...**

**A/N hey guys so I'm still working on City Of Broken Trust but this is one-shot that is sad and I really wanted to do and its based on the song by Lil Wayne and Bruno Mars Mirrors. A little summary for you,**

**Jace had broken up with Clary and she gave up on everything. Jace had given her scars and cheated on her and now read the story xD... **

CPOV

_With everything happening today, You don't know whether your coming or going._

_But you think that your on your way, Life lined up on the mirror don't blow it,_

_Look at me when I'm talking to you, You looking at me but I'm looking through you._

I got up from my bed like every morning, the rain clouds outside made my white walls look dark gray. As I got up from bed, the first thing I saw across the room was my long mirror. For the first time I noticed it was there, I made my way across the room still keeping my eyes on the mirror. As I got closer and closer I started to realize how different I looked from two months ago. My flaming red hair was a mess on my head and odd curls fell on my face, my eyes were losing all the green and worst of all my face was dead white pale.

_I see the blood in your eyes, I see the love in disguise. I see the pain hidden in your pride, I see your not satisfied. And I don't see nobody else, I see my self im looking at the ….._

_Mirror on the wall, here we are again. Through my rise and fall you've been my only fan, you told me that they can understand the man I am. So why are we talking to each other again._

I reached my hand to touch the mirror and when my fingers touched the cold glass I flinched knowing it really was me, a silent tear left my eye and I knew I had to go outside.

I quickly changed knowing Isabelle would always come here and talk me to go outside with her and when I said no she would leave an outfit each day hoping that maybe I'll come out.

I grabbed the outfit she left me and went to go change. She had left me dark blue skinny jeans with an simple green v-neck long sleeved shirt, with that she left me a black trench coat , black boots and an gold heart necklace. I opened the door and a gust of wind blew into my face, I sighed and started walking through the rush of people towards the central park.

I found the usual spot where I used to sit and sat down on the bench. Kids were playing on playgrounds as parents laughed with each other, and I sat alone not having anybody.

_Oh I see the truth in your lies, I see nobody by your side, but I'm with you when your all alone. And you correct me when I'm looking wrong..._

A ball landed by my feet probably one of the kids and I reached down to get it. My coat went a little up and I saw the scars, they were all still there.

_I see your soul through the window pane, I see the scars that remain. I see you Wayne I'm looking at the..._

An hour later I got the courage to get up and made my way back to my small dark apartment.

I shook of my coat and went to take a shower. I was about to get in when I noticed all the dark purple and red scars over my body, I ran over to the mirror and my eyes filled with tears.

He had done this, and it would never be fixed. I couldn't help it and my hands gripped the counter as I burst out crying.

_Mirror on the wall, here we are again. Through my rise and fall you've been my only fan. You told me that they can understand the man I am, so why are we talking to each other again..._

I managed to get my shaky hands of the counter and took a chance to look over my self. There was a scar on my upper arm which looked purple, by my wrist there was a dark blue bruise. It got worse when it came towards my legs and stomach. They look sickening and any one would want to throw up.

_Lookin at me now I can see my past, Damn I look just like my f****n dad._

_Light it up,that smokes at mirrors, I even look good in an broken mirror. _

God, I thought. I looked just like Valentine, he would've smirked at me now if he was here.

My head felt fuzzy and when I stared straight ahead I could picture my mom standing there smiling.

_I see my momma smile, thats a blessing._

She slowly walked over and stood before me, she picked up the fallen towel and placed it around my body . Then she just vanished, my hand reached out to grab her but I caught the air.

_I see the change, I see the message, and no message could been any clearer. So I'm stared with the man in the..._

I quickly took a shower and walked over to my special room. He had gotten me to quit painting and stop doing my art. I picked up my paintbrush and let the morning sunshine peak through the blinds. I looked up and even in the mirror you could see my fragile body and my dull green eyes stand out. I let out a sigh and sat back down looking at the smiling people on the street. "Clary, are you in here?"

Isabelle gasped when she saw me and a smile started to form on her lips.

"Hey Izzy," my voice was still a little cracked since I hadn't spoken for days.

Isabelle rushed over and got me into a huge hug "I'm so sorry," she kept repeating into my hair . "I knew and I should have stopped him, I'm so sorry Clary'' she cried. I closed my eyes and felt the tears go down my cheek and Isabelle tears got into my hair. We just sat like that for a few minutes. I slowly got up, today everything was gonna change.

Hopefully.

**Okay so what did you think of it? Yes, it was kind of sad and my friend almost killed me for saying Jace gave her scars :D. But other than that I'm okay so please review!**


End file.
